Most cameras include a shutter that is operably closeable over a camera lens when the camera is not in use so that the camera lens is protected from undesirable contact that may damage the lens and from dust and dirt that may deposit on the lens and interfere with the quality of video or photographs produced by the camera.
Shuttering mechanisms are also employed in some types of cameras for privacy concerns. In a type of camera that is designed to remain operational with a low profile for extended periods of time, such as in a conference room video camera, a shuttering mechanism is desirable so that conference participants can be confident that their privacy is protected at times when they would not expect the camera to be transmitting audio and/or video.